deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DS3 Debut trailer - thoughts?
So as we can all see, thanks to Subtank's on-the-ball site editing skills, Dead Space 3 has an official trailer, and the ice planet conjecture was apparently on the money. So what are your thoughts on the trailer/gameplay? I'm not sure yet. I hope a great majority is not just on the surface of the planet, since that would likely be underwhelming and lack the Dead Space feel (and take on a Lost Planet feel). Fortunately, the gameplay demo shows action in a dank underground cavern, which is classic Dead Space. --LBCCCP 02:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I cannot really judge it without playing it, but, as I said in the talk page of Dead Space 3, the trailer and the demo were shamelessly action-y. Too much, for a Dead Space game. And I am not even talking about the co-op. Oh, and they have changed the voice actors, it seems. And Ellie has two eyes again. (as a side note, Ellie having her eye back again, is the only thing that doesn't bother me. I mean, the Ishimura had biolabs onboard, where they were growing human parts as "backups" in case of work accidents, didn't they?) :and thanks for commending my on-the-ball site editing skills :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Just for the record, I twitted Steve Papoutsis, and he pretty much confirmed that there was no change in the cast. Good to hear that. But they do sound different, don't they? Especially Isaac's first line in the trailer. I can't be the only one.--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, for all of you who think this isn't going to be scary, it hasn't even been released yet and is still in development.Theirs certainly more to Dead Space games beside just getting scared.It gets on my nerves that people automatically assume the game is shifting from one genre to another genre just by looking at a trailer. I hope it has creepy moments and I'm glad they have apparently introduced human enemies. My mind was blown by that trailer and I expect it to be a good game even if it isn't scary.Serpentaxy400 03:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I don't want to speak for Noemon and Subtank, but I was refering to the apparent trend (carried on from DS2) of excessive emphasis on combat and not the horror elements from the first game. It's not an assumption to say there was a major shift in focus from the first game to the second, for better or worse. Notwithstanding, as I said, I am reserving judgment for a either a large sample size or my playing of the game. --LBCCCP 04:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I disagree. Of course you can tell what they are aiming for by looking at trailers. Look at this and this. They are the first look trailers, of DS1 and DS2, like yesterday's trailer is for DS3. Of course you can tell, by looking at these trailers, that they are going for "scary". Well, judging from this trailer, which is all we have for now (along with the demo), "scary" doesn't seem to be their main focus. And if it turns out that it is, well, they should have made a better trailer to reflect that :P. Anyway, that's why I said it's not really fair to judge it without having played it. ::I will also disagree that taking away the "scare" factor is not a big deal. That's the main reason most people liked the first game, because when the Resident Evil series gave us the action fest that was RE5, and the horror genre was kinda stale, Dead Space was a god send. ::I don't doubt that DS3 is going to be a good game, it will. Resident Evil 5, was by all means, a damn good game, especially if you played it with a friend. But if there wasn't for Wesker, reminding us this was still a RE story, it might as well be another game. I wouldn't like the Dead Space series to walk the same path as that. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::From what I can tell, Dead Space 3 looks like it could win plenty of critical acclaim and maybe even some awards. But we'e only had a glimpse of the gameplay and the story. Now, survival horror is where you are giving just the right amount of supplies in a scary situation and you are meant to not waste them om pointless kills. Puzzle solving is also fairly frequent in the genre. Dead Space is a more (even the first one) actionized take on this but is still scary as hell. Heck, their might be a term for that, as Resident Evil 6 has something called "Dramatic Horror" where the explosions rarely don't stop but the times when they do your expected to be scared.Serpentaxy400 08:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Winning critical acclaim and awards doesn't really mean anything in a video game. Case in point: CoD. :::The concern over Dead Space 3 being more action-y than horror stems from the fact that Dead Space 2 was less horrifying than Dead Space. The focus of Dead Space 2 was more of "oh-mai-gawrd, these enemies look scary!!" whereas Dead Space focuses on "oh-mai-gawd, this place is scary!!". In fact, most of the player who played the first game will go "oh crap, not again" when they revisited the Ishimura in Dead Space 2. It is, as LBCCCP said, because horror games work better in claustrophobic spaces. For now, we don't know what Dead Space 3 is focusing on: scarier enemies or scary environments... I would place my bet on the former (duck and roll, more swear words thrown around, fighting against humans, the list goes on). — subtank (7alk) 14:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Believe it or not, I agree that not all things that get awards are going to be a good thing. I never really even cared for a game like Red Dead Redempion which one over a hundred awards apparently. Dead Space was of course, one of the scariest games I've played because I knew something right above my head or right in front of me something was their waiting to attack....the suspense makes the point when that scary monster jumps out at you that much more creepy. Dead Space 2 is set in a setting where the monster can't attack you from behind as easily because the place is so wide and not narrow. So I'd saw that the enemies had to look more disturbing as to fit that situation. When I first heard that human enemies were present in ds3, I cringed at the thought. But realized that the Necromorphs hopefullyappeared much more then people. I'm glad they're trying new things though. I've got an idea of what they could do : Make certain areas completely devoid of music and other areas have creepy tune to them. By the way you could also just play single player without co-op, and it could probably be scarier without John Carver constantly making jokes about their situation.Serpentaxy400 15:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'll just say it again: co-op in DS3 is essentially multiplayer in DS2. Drop-in/Drop-out is currently present in Dead Space 2's multiplayer; you can enter into a match at any time and exit at any time. Nothing new. And as Noemon puts it, it's too action-y. Dead Space 2 is already lacking horror (aside from the (re)visit to the Ishimura). :and we should all blame Wikia for the horrible Video feature. Screw pop-ups!— subtank (7alk) 02:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with the over-focusing on action, as Dead Space 2 did. I think we'd all like more claustrophobic, unsettling environments. And with a traveling/fighting companion a lot of opportunities for feeling isolated and stranded really are lost. But, as Noemon says, it's hard and unfair to judge without having played it. Oh, and as for Ellie's eye, remember that in the Dead Space universe organ growth and replacement is fairly commonplace. P.S. Site-editing skills props all around! Especially to Auguststorm with his tolerance for monotonous, mind-numbing fact citing and categorising the past couple years.--LBCCCP 03:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I noticed a few things after watching the trailer and gameplay a few times, and I'm a little happy, and a little angry too. Firstly the good stuff. I noticed some form of heavy melee or melee weapon very ''briefly in the trailer, and I'm excited by the prospect of being able to run up to a Necro and do the slashing myself. Bout time they got a taste of their own medicine. I'm also intreaged by the opening glimps of how the story opens. It looks like Isaac is in command of some Marker/Necro hunting team, possibly with other survivors like Schofield from the SALVAGE graphic novel and Lexine Murdoch/Weller from Extraction/Severed. I'm also intreaged in how Carver plays a part in this team, but from the looks of things, Carver's only there for Carver, and no one else. Combo-weapons could be interesting, I just hope things don't get too complicated. I'd enjoy a crowd control weapon being used, and then using a heavy or specialist weapon for difficult Necro's, but it's too early for me to accurately see what this mechanic functions like, but I'm optomistic. Combat rolls are a cool adition that I like. In previous games, if you suddenly got jumped by a crawler or something, Isaac could never react more than run away. This 'jumping' like action makes the game feel more like a SURVIVAL horror game. Finally, I was really excited by the Uber-Hive Mind boss seen in the demo. It looked like it was an actual interesting boss, and the 'being eaten' idea was disturbing, but enjoying to see. I'd love to play that boss battle. On to the bad things: I don't like human enemies. BAD IDEA! Now we've got a cover system, and Isaac + Carver can 'crouch'. Why? Why throw soldiers at us to shoot? I'd be fine with zombified or crazed people, but pure human on human violence should be reserved for the Bad Guys, ala Tiedmann or Bartlet from Severed. It makes the fight against them a bit more 'special', I think. Also, WTF? What's with Ellies new outfit? Is she supposed to be a busty damsel in distress? Put her in work clothes, make her gritty, not pretty! That was the whole charm of Ellie in DS2, she was a rough working woman like Ellen Ripley who took no shit and got her hands busy. I'm intreagued by Co-op, a friend of mine actually supported it by saying that during the game, if there was a noise, and non of us could see it, we'd both be crapping bricks, and asking each other what we saw/heard, inhancing the fear a little. And if Visceral finds times to seperate the partners into two seperate areas, but we can still see ourselves every so often, that seperation anxiety would set in. Ever seen Predators? In the alien ship, the surgeon gets lost in the twisting corridors, and is seperated in the claustrophibic corridors by himself. At one point he sees his companions, and pleads desperately for their help. That scene gave me the shivers, and if done well in DS3, it could give me shivers again. But for now I'm only intreagued. I hate the ice planet. I just want to put it out there that I hate the idea. It's called Dead SPACE. What, do we only get a prologue, like the opening of the trailer, in space? Bullshit! And what social situations are going to be presented to us during the game, huh? To me, Dead Space was always a game about how people reacted to the Necromorph outbreak, with their faith, hopes and environment contributing to their reactions. Remember that audio log in DS1 on the mining deck, where the man says his good-byes to his family, and then cuts his limbs off, all on tape? Or Mercer going batshit in the Ishimura? Or the people on Aegis VII? And waht about in DS2, where you hear a baby crying behind a door, and just a little further away a woman, badly wounded, is crawling desperately towards the sound of the baby. Do we get anything like this on an ICE PLANET? Do we get emotional, inspiring and insightful looks at how humans tick in such a situation? No, we just get a few lumbering soldiers, some stranded survivors of Isaac's crash, and a Titanic load of Necro's. Hopefully, we get to blast them all before this ice planet sinks the boat. All in all, I'm mostly intreagued by DS3. I really hate the setting, but maybe you could pull some interesting scares in the snowy wasteland, I don't know. Co-op is optional, like FEAR 3, so that's a relief, but I'd be willing to try it. But the thing I'm mostly excited about is the revelation of the Necro/Marker homeplanet. It's an cool idea, and if they play their cards right in the story department, Visceral could make Issac's mission of erradiaction a really emotional tale. Oh, yeah, Carver sounds like an annoying, angry guy. I don't like playing with chumps like that, but who knows? He could be like a Max Payne in Dead Space? Here's hoping. Tazio1 10:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Good review, Tazio. To just address a couple points, I understand the disdain for the whole ice planet idea what with the roots of the series being in space. However, if the plot point of the ice planet says that it is the key to stopping the Necromorph threat, it makes sense. If you think about it, why wouldn't the origin of the Necromorphs, like any alien life as we understand it, not be on a planet? Besides, if the trend of DS and DS2 continues, at least one chapter will take place aboard a ship (''Valor in the former, Ishimura in the latter). I've been crossing my fingers for the mausoleum ships for the last four years, and it finally looks like they might make sense in the plot. We shall see. And in regard to the fighting human enemies, I am a little worried this will turn in to Mass Effect 3 with Shepard fighting off endless waves of Cerberus troops, just replacing Shepard for Isaac and Cerberus for Unitologists. --LBCCCP 13:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) After watching Papoutsis' interview I am feeling a little relieved now that he explained how co-op will work. He also emphasized that there will be claustrophobic environments, so for now, and till the time comes, I'll have to take his word for it. I hope they will not disappoint us. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, a good interview. That does help put some fears to bed. And I'm glad Steve mentioned the plot will answer a lot of questions in the lore, which is great since they've mostly been adding questions since DS2. And that flotilla Isaac gets to explore in orbit around the planet sounds awesome! Και ο Steve έχασαν βάρος από το παρελθόν έτος.--LBCCCP 01:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::HAHA, έχεις δίκιο, δεν το είχα προσέξει! It's probably his new model for Dead Space 3, sleeker and with a higher-poly nose :P Just kidding, he and David Cage have the most majestic noses in the whole E3 :P And yes, finally some answers will be mostly appreciated. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Welp, great, now I have to limit what I learn about Dead Space 3 so I don't form any expectations that will invariably be disappointed (i.e. it can never be "my game" that I waited for if I learn too much so as to form more specific projections). Seriously, going into Dead Space 2 I only knew it took place on the Sprawl, Isaac would talk, and there was crazy hallucinatory Nicole, and you know what? I don't regret for a second that I didn't learn more about it beforehand, as it allowed me to experience the whole game without suffering the pangs of the game failing to live up to what I would have envisioned otherwise. I didn't do the same sort of thing for Spore, and I ended up being disappointed as hell with the end product (even though it is, objectively, a good game). I can think of only one instance where this strategy has failed me, and that would be Mass Effect 3; this is less a failure of my pre-release system and moreso one of how catastrophically disappointing that tiff-taffing ending was. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :That is something I've tried to do, Haege, but my hunger desire to sate my appetite for game info always kills that plan. It must be especially hard for you to do with Dead Space, as you are an administrator here. As for Mass Effect 3, I agree (like most aanhangers) that the ending was a bit on a punch to the face. Fortunately, Bioware dragged all its voice actors back to the studio and pushed back pre-planned DLC to make room for this "Extended Cut" DLC in an attempt to appease us. I hope they succeed. --LBCCCP 04:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Just saw an interview with Steve, ACT 1 is in Space! FTW! And Tao Voltanis is the main focus in ACT 2, and maybe more. Thank God! My fears are laid mostly to ease, now if they can get rid of regular human enemies... :Also, on the Epilogue DLC, I really hate to burst the bubble, but the DLC only connects to the story after that final cutscene with Joker, and nothing before it is changed, apparently. But this is mostly speculation from Angry Joe, so I'm hoping he's wrong. Tazio1 08:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I am so relieved to hear that there will still be horror and not just action in DS3. I nearly had an nerdgasm when Steve said Co-op was optional. --> BTW have you guys seen the cover art for the game? It reminds me of Battlefield 3 for some reason. I think its cool but once again it points to a more action based game than for the horror genre. I also noticed that the horror seems to decrease in the cover of all the dead space games since the first one. I find that one to be the best cover and I like the second one too but this one seems a little out of place.RAMAR 10:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR :I personally think people overreact too much over the whole ice planet thing, human enemies and action. Thing is, when you're doing sequels, you can't just rehash what's been before mindlessly just because people liked it it. You have to come up with new things, because well, what's the point of doing a sequel, then? :I see the franchise spinning out. First, you had Isaac on a ship. Then a space station. Logical step after it, is indeed planetfall. You can't go back to ship, because we've had Ishumura, we know how to fight there. You can't have another space station either. So, a bigger hidden facility on the planet makes total sense. :Let's also not forget that DS franchise draws heavily from duh, sci-fi horror cinema. The first Dead Space is "Alien". You're totes alone on a ship with a scary ass lifeforn. The second Dead Space is "Aliens". More characters, assualted colony, the whole "kill the hivequeen" thing. More action too - funny enough people had the same "omg DS gets so action-shootery!" complaints they have now, and we've all seen how that turned out. Dead Space 3, for someone who knows their horror genre, is "The Thing". Makes total sense, no? Ice all around, hostile environement, research facility and well, human enemies - if you remember, some of the people in the "Thing" just got crazy from the tension and suspicion. The fact that unitologists or the Earthgov finally begin securing their holy relic/weapon is absolutely probable. Visceral know their stuff, so I'm sure it's that sci-fi horror classic is where they got their inspiration from. :The only thing that actually bothers me is co-op. I don't wanna play co-op, but yet, I don't want to miss on the story either, so, well, I hope that not too much vital stuff goes into it. On the other hand, a presence of another character might add dramatism. Why? Because we know how Clarke is when he's alone. From a writing perspective, giving him an ally finally, and then taking that gift away, is what might create dramatism in a situation for a person who already lost everything. So, shit'll be good, I'm sure. DLutz8 ::I am not sure about others, but I was not at all concern about Dead Space 2 when it was announced (I was kinda surprised it was lacking in the "horror" department; the revisit to the Ishimura is an exception however). Granted, the multiplayer component did received some screams/criticisms from the general fanbase but I always expected it would be similar to L4D. In fact, from what I observed, the general fanbase never complained about the gameplay, the plot story, the game sandbox, the setting or the character design since it was largely similar to Dead Space (I think some even cheered when they found out that they can float in space instead of being grounded with their gravity boots or the fact that they can pin Necromorphs to the wall and electrocuting them). Let's hope Visceral can pull this off. — subtank (7alk) 11:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well it differs from person to person, but I do remember how when the first DS2 trailer was released, with the Tormentor and stuff, and Isaac in the Advanced Suit, people went "shit, so much action, DS2 is nao a shooter, nooo!". The result was however, solid gameplay. The fanbase complains about the scary factor, but IMO, Dead Space was NEVER truely scary, it's TENSE. The only real scary element was that god-damn cardboard sun in DS2, lol. But I'm generally a desensitized person... that's not to say that tension is good enough for the franchise. The game's goal as I see it now, is to sit you on the edge of your chair, not make you scared shitless, because for this generation such a feat isn't really possibile, we've just seen too much of it to react properly. I guess people are scared that a faster-paced gameplay would ruin that atmosphere of tension, but there's nothing to suggest that the gameplay WOULD be faster paced for Isaac. Concerning Carver, since he's a military guy, it'd make sense for him to be more apt, and in co-op mode have a character that's slower, but more powerful (Isaac), dealing more damage, and a faster and more mobile character that does the shooting (Carver).DLutz8 11:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I just realised something and I dont think anyone had stated it before. They created Carver because they needed a new character. Isaac is an awesome character indeed and they did fantastic by giving him a personality in DS2. He remains the awesome badass engineer but now he has less story to tell about himself that he had in the previous games and also since he confronted the Marker we dont know if he is still suffering from dementia and that is why they introduced a new character, to add some more personality in the game without loosing or over exploring Isaac. I just wonder what came first, the co-op idea followed by need for another survivor, or the character idea followed by way to interact with his story (by making him playable). RAMAR 20:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR :::When you think about "Dead Space", what is more dead than an ice planet? What's scary about a wide open snow field? The fact that a necromorph can jump out of the snow and scare the daylights outta you. I like the idea of a melee weapon, give them necro's their just deserts. Also, in the trailer, stop the M''arkers''? More than one? The voices sound funny at the beginning, but notice that there are others in the ship with Isaac and Ellie. Isaac only sounds funny when he says "This is where the fun start/begins" (sorry, can't exactly quote). I hope there are more Zero-G activities. That actually gives it the "Space" bit about the game. If they do to Ellie what happened to Nicole, well, that would suck, so i hope they don't. :::Assassin 927 (talk) 00:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :True, ice planets are scary. I discovered this while visiting the Northwest Territories, Canada last winter. --LBCCCP 00:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :In answer to Assassin 927 -> Steve Papoutsis stated that this game would have more Zero-G areas than in the previous games and I think he said Isaac would be able to explore the outside of that big ship that is wrecked above the planet. About the meelee weapons that someone think to have seen in the trailer, I also saw Isaac swinging his Pulse Rifle upwards damaging a necromorph but I dont know if they added a real meelee weapon. In case they did it should be something not too reliable because the objective of survival horror is for you to fear that the enemy gets close to you, making a meelee weapon that can easily knock back any enemy would be too easy IMO.RAMAR 15:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR :I know people are debating whether or not Dead Space 3 will keep true to the franchise, but I think that from what it looks like, combat and horror are pretty evenly-divided, as one second your taking cover while shooting Unitologists, and the next you are literally eaten by a giant necromorph. I could be wrong, but to me it seems like a horror game that is focused on action(seems contradictory but true), and I DON'T think this will be another Resident Evil 5, as to be fair, the RE series focused on action starting with RE4. Sgt.JohnCarver 15:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I will have to disagree on that last part. Resident Evil 4 is by far the best Resident Evil game ever made and it is one of the scariest ones IMO.RAMAR 13:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR :I have a feeling its going to be like red faction: guerilla.- halofire9000 :The human enemies(Unitologist Soldiers/Mercenaries) are really a new and nice addition to the game..a good break from the game being too linear and a way to use the new customizable weapons...well, ever since, i always wanted to battle Unitologists in a new way, not those scripted things that happened in the past games like the one with Dr. Challus Mercer, Kendra Daniels, Daina Leguin , Nolan Stross and Director Tidemann...I like the fact that since they(Human Enemies) are always involved in the DS games, this new gameplay experience add more variety to the enemies and made the game more cool!!I wish we can battle Unitologists and Necromorphs at the same time, and watch wether the Unitologists allowed themselves to be slaugthered or transformed...or deny their faith and resist!!!I'tll be epic.:DD : Archer Autor (talk) 07:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) No. When you fight humans, it becomes way more action. A standard cover shooter, one of the things they always hyped was the idea of limbs disemberment, what happened to that? what about the idea that Issac is really isolated with just a few people at best that he stays far away from most of the time? Also, just saying, if you say DS1 scared you, but DS2 did not, I have no idea how. If DS1 scared you, DSII would. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 08:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. But if you killed a large number of human enemies, and an infector got into the room you'd be screwed.Serpentaxy400 (talk) 06:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) As for my opinion, DS1 is the most scary and horrific game I've ever known. DS2 is also scary but with more loud noises and enemies. As for DS3, I'm not sure if it really focuses in scary blood and gore thingy that makes you shout "Holy sh*t!!!", but with the Demo and the Co op, it's like DS2 but take away the dark and tight areas. Enemies are bigger (the spider necromorph and the nexus) and we haven't encoutered that much before. EA created DS2 3 years after DS1 while EA announced DS3 after a year its predecessor was released. Hope DS3 surprises us. 13:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Mr.2Dpot